


Lily Luna Potter and the Forbidden Forest

by dude_broh



Series: The Dynamagus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Cinnamon rolls, Friendship, Hagrid is the definition of a gentle giant, Hugo is deep in wand lore, LGBTQ Themes, Lily Luna Potter Centric, all Weasley/Potters at some point, powerful female characters give me life, struggling in school, this is my first fic, we love all of the houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dude_broh/pseuds/dude_broh
Summary: Lily has been ready to start at Hogwarts with her cousin Hugo ever since James' first year. The time has finally come to embark on the adventure of magical schooling, but is it what she expected? Who's the girl with the odd hairdo? Why does magic come so hard to some people? What's wrong with being different?And what dwells in the Forbidden Forest?





	1. Morning on a Precipice

Waking with a start she gasps for air as her eyes dart around her dimly lit room for any sign of the spreading fire from her horrible dream. After a moment of searching she’s assured that she is, in fact, in no danger of being burned alive. She falls limp against the soft pillows on her bed.  _ Don’t be silly, _ she scolds herself. It’s strange, she’s not much of one for nightmares, she could probably count all of the ones she’s had in her eleven years on her two hands without resorting to any toes.    


While considering why a nightmare had come this night in particular a thought occurs to her. A thought so wonderful, so terrifying that for the second time that morning she jolts up throwing off her silk covers, wide awake.   


_ I’m going to Hogwarts today. _   


An unnoticed crackle of electricity goes about her, the static slightly raising her red hair. A deep flutter of excitement toils in her belly. Blue eyes wide and a crooked grin on her freckled face she jumps from her bed and wretches the door of her room open, bolting down the stairs to the kitchen.    


Only her mum is up. She’s sat at the round table in a robe and frowning into her mug as she reads the  _ Quibbler _ . She always reads the magazine despite working at the  _ Daily Prophet _ herself as a Quidditch reporter amongst other things. Her mum always says that it’s better to get two versions of any story rather than one. Of course, her best friend being the owner of the magazine rallies her support despite the occasional outlandish article. One in particular a few years ago about sightings of something like bigfoot had given the girl plenty of fuel to tease Lysander and Lorcan about their silly parents.

She hasn’t noticed her daughter despite the ruckus her feet must have made as they slammed down the stairs. _Must be an interesting article_. Behind her mother’s similarly red head the kitchen goes about its business, pots wash themselves in the sink, the coffee pot lazily soars over to her mum’s mug and refills it without the drinker taking notice, the oven opens it’s door and out floats gooey cinnamon rolls. _My favourite!!!_  

Deciding on the best way to alert her mum to her presence, the girl sneaks behind her chair with a wicked smile. Then, she suddenly throws her arms around her mums freckled shoulders shouting “MORNING MUM!” cheerfully right into the poor woman’s ear.    


She jolts with a shout, dropping the magazine and spilling a bit of her coffee on the table. “Lily! Darling you scared me a bit there, you’ve got to go easy on your mum in her old age!” she scolds, but with a smile barely contained.    


“Muuuum, you’re not that old, not like Uncle Bill with the grey bits in his hair.”   


Ginny blushes a bit under the mess of freckles on her cheeks with a quirk of her lips, “You flatter me, Lily, that’s why you’re my favorite daughter!”   


She can’t stop her eyes from rolling and releases the hold she has on her mum, sitting down on the chair next to her. “You  _ always _ say that but I’m your  _ only _ daughter.”   


Ginny simply shrugs with a sheepish smile. Then, frowning a bit at the brown liquid splashed across the table, she pulls her wand from where it sits on her ear how muggles like Uncle Dudley keep their pens and pencils. With a flourish and some muttered latin the mess disappears. “Darling, do you want anything to drink while we wait for the boys to wake up?”    


Nodding lightly Lily pushes out her chair and rises, “Tea. I’ll get it.” Her mum watches with a fond, wistful smile as her youngest bumbles about the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove and perusing the many options of tea bags.    


“So... how are you feeling, love? Excited?”   


Lily pauses with a bag of rooibos in one hand and a fancy green tea in the other and considers how to respond. Sure she’s excited, but also nervous, hopeful, anxious, yearning, and even a little hesitant. It’s ridiculous, really. She’s wanted to be at Hogwarts since James first started and that was years ago.    


“... yeah.”

“Well that didn’t sound very confident,” her dad proclaims conversationally as he enters the kitchen in his pajamas and slippers, hair as messy as ever and glasses settled on his head like an old fence overcome with curling ivy. Leaning over to kiss his wife on top her head he asks, “Alright, Ginny?” before joining Lily in the kitchen, ducking under a stray plate floating to the table, in search of a mug and coffee. He squeezes Lily’s shoulder as he passes and she blushes because unfortunately he’s right.    


Opening her mouth and closing it a couple of times Lily finally says, “... I guess I might be a  _ little _ nervous.” She settles on pouring the hot water over a bag of chamomile, that ought to soothe her unexpected uneasiness.   


Ginny turns to look at Lily as she heads back to her seat while inhaling the delightful steam rising from her mug.    


“It’s perfectly natural to be nervous, Lily. Your brothers were both messes the mornings they went to Hogwarts for the first time. Lots of your cousins, too.”   


“I resent that accusation,” James grumbles as he, too, slumps into the kitchen in search of coffee. He’s in a similar state to Harry, although one could argue that his ginger curls were somehow even messier. The debate had always been rather controversial as to whose hair was messiest, Harry, James, or Albus. It was long lasting and had completely worn out by the time Lily was five. Mostly because it was begrudgingly agreed that the title ought to belong to her, much to the hurt ego of the boys in the family.    


“Well, it’s true,” Ginny mumbles into her mug.   


Lily thinks they’re all addicted to coffee but they never listen when she tries to convince them to switch to tea. It’s not really fair of her to judge, anyways. She drinks at least three cups of tea each day.    


Only after James has taking his first sip of that horrid hot bean juice does he dramatically collapse into the seat on Lily’s other side. He turns to her with a smile that he reserves solely for his little sister. “Don’t worry Lils, it’s not too bad. And I’ll be there to beat up anyone who tries to mess with you-“   


“James!” Ginny scolds.   


“- and Al can help you with all the - er- school stuff,” James promises proudly, if a bit awkwardly at the end. James’ grade are fine, though nothing near Albus or Rose who are neck and neck for the top of their year.   


“Hey, I can fight my own fights!” Lily declares indignantly.    


Harry, who has been watching the exchange with some amusement, snorts, “Merlin knows that’s true, they won’t know what hit ‘em.”    


“What’ll hit who?” Albus inquires as he finally joins the family for breakfast, already dressed in his trademark green hoodie and hair wet from an early shower.    


Lily sends a confident smirk his way, “I’ll be hitting anyone who thinks they can mess with me or Hugo.” He nods with a serious knowing at this before smirking a bit, his hand meeting Lily’s in an easy high five. 

Ginny tuts a little, turning back to the  _ Quibbler _ , “Go easy on them, love. They won’t know what they’ve gotten themselves into.”

As soon as Albus is seated various dishes float onto the table, there’s pancakes and bacon and eggs and juice and fruit and muffins and sliced tomatoes and toast with cheese on top and, most importantly, the cinnamon rolls. 

After a fairly routine breakfast of meandering conversation over delicious food Ginny sends her kids up the stairs to gather their things for school, “And be quick about it, we don’t want a repeat of Dad and Uncle Ron’s second year catastrophe!” Harry responds with an affronted scoff.   


Lily, the last to leave because she _ has  _ to hork down the last cinnamon roll, catches a glimpse of something unnerving. As she gets up and goes to round the corner Ginny picks up the  _ Quibbler _ and points to a page.   


“Harry, it was bad enough already and they’re just making it worse. What can we do?” Ginny asks in quietly enough that she probably thinks Lily can’t hear. Too bad, Lily’s long since picked up the habit of listening extra carefully when she knows she’s not supposed to. But her mum’s face looks... the last time she looked like that was when Kreacher their old house elf had died. Harry doesn’t look much better as he settles his glasses on his nose so he can scour the page.    


“Whatever we can, Gin, we’ll do whatever we can.” 


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

By the time the little family enters King’s Cross station at ten minutes before eleven Lily has forgotten all about whatever’s in the  _ Quibbler _ . The Potters jibe James’ about his busted shenanigans that the Headmistress sent owls about the previous year.

  
“James if I get another letter about you and Veronica before you come home for Christmas I swear to Circe I’ll throw away your computer.”

  
“Mum!”

  
“I’m serious! Honestly, you two are worse than Fred and George were!”

  
“That’s a compliment to him, you know,” Harry says before coughing and hanging his head in a little shame at the deathly glare Ginny sends him.

  
The bickering continues back and forth through the station but it falls on deaf ears as Lily delves into thinking dreadful things. _What if I fall off my broom during flying lessons? I’ll never make the Gryffindor team! Or what if I blow up the potions classroom? What if-_

  
Her thoughts are halted when her dad, who had apparently noticed her warring mind, taps her nose. It gives her a start and she looks around wildly before finding the source. After he (badly) suppresses a chuckle at his daughter’s panicked expression he gives her a reassuring nod. Finding some strength from some unknown place she manages to return it with her trademark crooked grin. 

The family passes through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten with accustomed ease, James first, then Albus, then Lily, and finally their parents. Immediately Lily begins searching the crowd for her best friend, but the station is rather steamy and one can only see about ten feet in front of themself. The people on the platform bustle about in a jocund, chaotic way. Children hug parents goodbye, trolleys wheel about crammed with luggage and pets, friends greet each other after the long summer holiday, cats and toads very nearly trip those who don’t pay attention where they place their feet.

James, spotting a fellow Gryffindor, sprints off leaving behind his trolley and hollers over his shoulder, “Be right back watch my stuff!” His long-eared owl Remus clicks his beak after him, offended at the abandonment, before tucking his head back under his wing for a well deserved nap. Lily is quietly giggling at the strange practices of owls when Albus twists and beams brightly, waving someone over. 

From the mist the Malfoy family emerges. Scorpius seems just as happy to see Albus with ecstatic glee written all over his pale face. Looking at the parents that flank him, however, there’s a strain to their forced smiles. Lily side eyes her own only to see the same expression on their faces. 

As soon as they’re within reach of each other her brother pulls Scorpius into a hug as Harry asks, “Alright Draco? Astoria?” in his so called work voice. 

“Yes, quite, and yourselves?” Astoria asks back politely.

“Oh, just fine,” Ginny responds. The awkward silence that follows is rather unbearable but goes entirely unnoticed by the boys who caused it. Scorpius frenetically gesticulates as he recounts his holiday without stopping for a breath. Albus is enraptured with every word about the curses and artifacts in ancient Chinese tombs the Malfoy family toured over summer. 

The nearby lull in conversation continues for another awful moment and Lily honestly thinks she might die. This whole situation is spawning frogs in her belly. Thankfully, Astoria is skilled in the matter of manners that the other three seem to have forgotten. 

“Lily, you’re starting at Hogwarts today, right? First year?” the elegant woman asks with a genuine smile. She thinks Mrs. Malfoy is very beautiful with her light blue petticoat. Even the grey streak in her dark hair glistens like freshly polished sickles. 

“Yes! Finally, it’s been a long time coming.” 

The corners of Ginny’s lips turn up at Lily’s ardour, “You know, Astoria, when James first started Lily wanted to go with him so badly that she sneaked onto the train.”

“Really?”

Sending a wink at Lily her dad elaborates, “She almost got away with it too, we only found her in a compartment as the train whistle blew, we almost all went to Hogwarts that year.”

Draco lets out a bark of laughter that doesn’t fit his character, with his usually very serious, somewhat gaunt face. His cheeks tinge a bit red but the man is so white it shows up like ink on parchment. “That’s - ahem - rather impressive.”

Lily looks up at him with a wide grin which brings a small smile to his lips. “Thanks, Mr. Malfoy, at least  _ someone _ thinks so,” she says pointedly, accusingly turning to her parents with verified pride. Harry raises his hands in defeat with a chuckle as Ginny gives her daughter a  _ who? me? _ shrug. 

“Lily!” She scans the crowd for the familiar voice… there! A wave of respite crashes into her at the sight of Hugo and the rest of the Granger-Weasleys strong enough to knock a little wind out. Sending a quick wave over her shoulder she quickly abandons the adults for her best friend. 

Hugo starts speaking rather quickly as soon as she’s close enough to hear. “I was so worried you wouldn’t make it and I’d have to go all alone,” he whines with blue eyes bulging and kinky ginger hair bright in contrast with his tan skin, a happy medium between Ron’s paleness and Hermione’s darkness. Lily simply grunts and lands a light punch on his arm. She knows it won’t hurt him, Hugo is what one might call a little chubby. He places his hand over the spot anyway, pouting. “What’s that for?”

“Doubting me, of course,” she drawls and throws one arm around his shoulders, squeezing tightly. The pout leaves his face which assumes the nervous expression that he’s probably been wearing all day if Lily knows him at all. “Hey Rosie. Auntie Hermione. Uncle Ron.” She punctuates each name with a nod at their owners in turn. Ron who is never one to pass up an opportunity to embarrass his many nieces and nephews beckons her over. Lily releases Hugo and readily accepts the bear hug he gives her. She, unlike most of her cousins, actually likes the mandatory hugs that come with every family gathering. Who doesn’t like a little bit of love?

As Rose saunters off to join Albus and Scorpius’ discussion Hermione wraps an arm lightly lightly around Lily. “How are you, Lily?” she inquires with warm brown eyes twinkling kindly. 

“Excited!”  _ And it’s true this time _ . With Hugo by her side she feels much more prepared to embark on the enchanting yet daunting adventure that is magical schooling. 

They bob their heads approvingly and the Weasleys and Lily move to rejoin the Potters and Malfoys. Ron mumbles something under his breath to Hermione at the sight of their old school antagonist, frowning. Lily doesn’t catch what he says, but it must not have been very nice because Hermione smacks his shoulder and loudly whispers, “Ronald, behave!”

The adults go through what must be, once again, a rather awkward interaction. This time, however, Lily doesn’t notice or care for she’s happily introducing Hugo to her brand new owl, Demeter. The little sandy, spotted owl is named for Lily’s favorite Greek goddess from ancient myths Auntie Hermione used to read them when they were younger.

“She’s American, a burrowing owl. They live underground! The lady at Eeylops said that she’s the first one they’ve had in years,” Lily explains eagerly to Hugo who’s closely watching how Demeter views about, yellow eyes fixing on a girl passing by with odd buns on her head. 

Hugo is fascinated by the strange owl, “Her legs are so long!” Demeter glowers at him disapprovingly, brows forever low in a way that makes her seem perpetually bored. Then she hoots softly at Hugo’s little owl as if to say  _ humans, am I right _ ? “Rowan seems to like her.” And he does, the small brown owl’s yellow beak chirps delightedly in conversation.

James returns to the ever growing group with Veronica and her dad, Uncle Dudley, in tow. “Found Veronica!” He shouts happily at his folks, who had somehow fallen into deep conversation with Astoria, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Uncle Dudley pants as he tries to keep up with his daughter, a great, round man with a mostly bald head and red face from the exertion. Veronica quickly hugs her Aunt and Uncle with quick hellos before dragging James off again towards another friend of theirs who’s showing off his broom to a gathering crowd of students. 

Dudley, bent with hands on his knees to catch his breath, eventually rises and gives a halfhearted wave to Lily’s parents. “ ‘Lo, Ginny. Harry.” Ginny waves back happily as Harry shifts uncomfortably with a nod. Her dad and Uncle Dudley have never got on very well. They’re always equally uneasy with each other. Though her dad never talked about it, James explained to Lily a few years back that when growing up together Dudley had been quite the bully to Harry. This didn’t make any sense to her, for Uncle Dudley is a big, bumbling muggle maths teacher. He and Veronica come for the big Weasley Christmas at the Burrow annually ever since Ginny found out that Veronica’s mother had died of cancer. He’s awkward and always a little somber, not exactly the aura of a tormentor.

Veronica and James rather disliked each other at first. Thus began the infamous Potter v. Dursley pranking war. They were evenly matched and the devious plans escalated quickly. It wasn’t until they after Veronica got a very upset garden gnome dropped on her head and James’ hair was magicked purple that the pair realized they were actually having fun together. The two struck an alliance in mischief and turned their plots towards nearby innocents. Since then they’ve been the best of friends. Quite unfortunate for Albus and Lily, however, who are still the test subjects for many a scheme. 

The warning whistle for the train blows and there’s a frenzied flurry of goodbyes from all around, Lily hardly knows who she’s hugging half the time. There’s a moan from James as Ginny presses a kiss to his forehead, “Mum! You’re embarrassing!” And when Lily hugs Uncle Dudley her hands barely reach his sides due to his massive belly. 

Lily receives a crushing hug from her mum who’s begun to tear up, “We’ll write you tomorrow!” She can’t help the way her eyes glisten as well when her dad hugs her, too.

“Good luck, love.” 

With inexplicably found resolve she turns to walk with Hugo to the nearest carriage, but she’s held back for a moment by Uncle Ron who kneels to meet her at eye level. His shaggy hair that matches Lily’s falls into his eyes as he speaks to her quietly so only she can hear. “Hugo’s pretty nervous, love, keep an eye on him for me, will you?” She salutes him like a Muggle officer. “Good girl.” His big arms pull her in for one last hug. “You’ll be a great Gryffindor. Now get on that train!” He gives her a hint of a shove with a doting smile and Lily rushes forward. 

She’s one of the last on the train, Veronica helping her heave her trunk on board and finally jumping on with Demeter’s cage just in the nick of time. The departure whistle blows and the wheels start chugging along. Kids hang out the windows and wave at their families and who wave back until they fall out of sight. 

Veronica and James are quick to ditch them, joining some fellow Gryffindor fifth years, but not before James ruffles Lily’s hair, effectively ruining the moderate (nonexistent) level of order it had. Lily shrugs and settles on just pulling her messy ginger locks into a bun as she, Hugo, Scorpius, Rose, and Albus go in pursuit of an empty compartment to share. It takes a while but they finally find one at the very back of the train. 

When the trunks have been heaved onto the shelves and various animals settled, the group sits down for the long journey. Albus is between Rose and Scorpius on one side with Lily and Hugo on the other. 

Rose leans forward to look around Albus and smirk at Scorpius, “There’s some lipstick on your cheek, you know.” Appalled, he furiously rubs the wrong cheek. 

Albus rolls his eyes, “Wrong spot, you dolt,” and uses his sleeve to less roughly wipe away the mark. After some meager resistance Scorpius allows it. Lily raises an eyebrow at Hugo who responds in kind. Noticing the exchange Rose smiles secretively at them with a finger pressed to her lips. Lily and Hugo are bewildered.

“So,” Rose starts with a clap of her hands to change the topic before it can even arise, “Do you guys have any questions about Hogwarts?”

She tries Lily can’t come up with anything, she’s been asking James and Albus about Hogwarts for years. Though, realistically, James is more likely to tell wicked lies than the truth. She’s fairly certain, as is Hugo, that they’ll both join the majority of their family in Gryffindor.

“What kind of things will we be learning? Nothing too hard, right?” Hugo nervously asks.

Rose ponders for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and trying to remember, “Basic things. Transfiguring matches and mice and things like that, there’s some flying lessons, I don’t remember what kinds of potions, how to make things float…” 

Hugo is positively terrified of everything Rose says and it shows blatantly on his paling face. Scorpius jovially reassures, “It’s all pretty easy stuff and they take it slow at first, there’s nothing to worry about.” Albus nods in affirmation. Hugo doesn’t exactly relax, but his color returns a bit. He eyes Scorpius curiously. 

“... Can I… uh… see your wand?” Scorpius quirks an eyebrow at the question. Lily and Rose roll their eyes, all too familiar with Hugo’s obsession with wands. He quickly explains himself, “I don’t want to steal it! I just - er - I’m curious.” Scorpius, though hesitant, hands over his wand when Albus does an “okay” hand signal in his custom silent form of communication. 

Hugo accepts it carefully As soon as the wand is in his grasp he loses any symptoms of his nerves. They’re replaced by a clear, pensive focus. Turning the wood over in his hands, he gives a hum of appreciation. “Larch, right? 12 inches, very firm. Definitely from Ollivander’s.”

“Uh, yeah.”

Raising it up to eye level Hugo closely examines the grain of the warm toned wood, “What’s the core?” 

“Dragon heartstring.” 

He takes a last, lingering look before handing the wand back to Scorpius with an approving expression. “That’s a nice wand, that is… and it makes sense that you’re in Slytherin. Could use a good polishing now and then, though,” Hugo states with an absolute certainty that is very unlike him before turning to look out the window at the passing hills of crops and grass. 

Scorpius is a bit taken aback with raised eyebrows stretching his grey eyes wide. With a laugh Albus claps his back and the conversation turns to Quidditch. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know if something doesn't make sense, or if you liked something, or if you want to say anything at all. Whoever left the kudos I love you <3 I'll try to update soon.


	3. Hogwarts Express Experience

After a droll period of simply listening to the three third years chat while Hugo snoozes Lily decides she’s in serious need of a stretch of her legs. She announces she’s going to the loo and leaves the compartment in search of something to placate her boredom. She doesn’t have to go very far because the corridor just outside is tumultuous. Students running and shouting all over the place with cats in various colors darting around their feet. Lily narrowly avoids getting smacked by a thrown quaffle. The thrower shouts a quick “Sorry!” before running after the girl down the hall who had caught it. 

Somehow she manages to find the bathroom without injury. She splashes some water on her face after washing her hands to wake herself back up, perhaps that chamomile was a bit too calming. Now alone, the fearful  _ what if  _ train of thoughts returns. Shaking her head as if to knock the buzzing anxieties out of her ears she ducks back into the corridor heading straight back to her compartment.  _ Don’t think about it _ . 

The girl with interesting buns Lily had noticed earlier kinda blocks her path with luggage. Lily doesn’t see her face, she’s facing the open door to a compartment with some other first years seated inside. Lily is about to politely step over the girl’s suitcase when she catches the conversation.

“Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full,” the girl has an accent Lily’s never heard before. It interests her so she slows, trying to catch something else she says. 

A pale girl with perfectly straight brown hair and bangs responds with a haughty laugh, “I don’t know, what are those  _ things _ on your head?” Some others in the compartment snigger. 

The accented voice is quieter this time, “They’re squash blossoms.”

The brunette girl scoffs. Lily is starting to dislike her.

“No they’re not, they’re  _ hideous _ !”

The others start to openly laugh and the boy with a fancy coif next to her adds snarkily, “They’re like badly done Princess Leia buns!” 

The girl’s chin dips as she lowers her face and a rage swells in Lily’s chest until she hears whistling like steam is blasting out of her ears.  _ How dare they? _ Once again there’s a kind of electricity popping about her that makes a nearby cat hiss and scamper away. 

She stamps up furiously next to the bunned girl without looking at her, eyes directly piercing each and every kid in the compartment, remembering their faces for later. They don’t notice her presence so she belligerently elightens them. 

“Shut it you tossers!” They glance up at her in surprise. The brunette girl seems slightly confused by Lily’s tone.

“Sorry, what?” 

“Who are you to make fun of someone else’s hair? You think  _ yours _ looks good?” Lily questions aggressively. The girl’s cheeks stain with angry color and her mouth opens in an offended ‘o’. “Doesn’t feel good, does it?”

The vexed brunette seems like she’s going to retort so Lily forcibly slams the compartment door shut, still fuming. She’s still heaving angry breaths when the girl next to her places a hand on her arm for a moment. “Are you okay?”

Lily turns to look at her, seeing her face for the first time, and is shocked into stillness. The girl’s buns sit just above her ears, framing her round cheeks perfectly. Her skin is a lovely color Lily has never seen before, like sun bleached stone with rosy undertones. She has slightly pink cheeks and a wide nose, the center of which is straight as a wand. What really makes Lily freeze is her eyes. Their color is just as dark as the girl’s black hair and Lily can’t decipher where the irises meet her pupils. She has a short stature, a few inches below Lily, so she has to tilt her chin up to meet Lily’s eyes. 

The blush on the girl’s cheeks increases as Lily stares at her. Realizing that she’s being rather rude Lily assumes a sheepish smile. “Sorry about them, kids can be mean.”

The girl shakes her head with eyes downcast and lips quirking demurely, “I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm. Thank you though, that’s very nice of you.”

Lily lets out a ‘psh’ and waves her off. She extends a hand. “I’m Lily Potter, first year. You want to sit with my cousins and I? We’ve got the compartment at the end down there.”

The girl nervous expression transforms into a gleaming beam up at Lily as she shakes her hand gently, “Yes, thank you! I’m Hakidonmuya Nampeyo. I’m a first year, too.” 

Lily leans down to pick up one of her suitcases and blushes, embarrassed, because she has to ask, “Sorry, Haki-what?”

Her eye’s crinkle around the edges good naturedly, “Ha-ki-don-muy-a, don’t worry, it’s hard for almost everyone. It’s Hopi, like me. You can just call me Haki.” 

Lily repeats after her, pronouncing carefully, “Haki-don-muya. Haki. I like that. I like your buns, too, by the way.” Haki’s nervous smile turns becomes radiant. The girls begin ambling down the corridor laden with suitcases. “What’s Hopi mean?” Lily inquires as she glimpses the side of Haki’s face. She lights up at the question.

“It’s the name of my people. We’re indigenous Americans, the oldest ones actually.” 

“Wow, really? That’s wicked!”

They arrive at the door and Lily opens it, helping Haki get her things inside. Hugo and the others watch the new girl inquisitively. “Guys, this is Hakidonmuya, first year. She’s gonna sit with us.” Haki waves nervously as Rose levitates the luggage onto the shelf. 

The girls sit down with Hugo, Haki placed in between the cousins. “Haki, these are my cousins Rose and Hugo. This is Albus, my brother, and that’s Scorpius.” 

Haki looks at them each as Lily explains in turn, they all wave and smile at her when Lily says their name. Her attentive gaze remains on Scorpius, “Are you a cousin, too?”

He lets out a sharp laugh at the blasphemous concept, “Noo! Far from it, I’m friends with Al and Rose here.”

Hugo puts his hand forward for Haki to shake, “Hi, I’m a first year, too. Lily’s my best mate.” His second sentence come out with a some force, which Lily raises her eyebrow at.  _ What was that?  _ Haki smiles at him warmly all the same, unfazed. 

Rose speaks up, “What’s with your hair?” There’s nothing untoward in her tone but Lily feels a surge of anger at her older cousin.

“ _ Rose _ ,” she chides. 

Haki, however, doesn’t seem bothered. “They’re supposed to look like squash blossoms. I only wear them for special occasions. It took my so’oh and yu  _ forever _ to do them this morning.” Rose creases her bushy brows so she explains, “So’oh means grandma and yu means mom.” Rose nods lightly at this before pulling out her copy of the  _ Daily Prophet _ and reading. Albus and Scorpius resume their conversation about trying out for Quidditch this year. 

Hugo tugs on Haki’s sleeve, getting her attention. “Could I take a look at your wand?” Unlike Scorpius, Haki hands over her wand without question. 

Lily rolls her eyes again, “Don’t mind Hugo, he’s a wee bit obsessed with wands. He spent hours in Ollivander’s when he went to get his.” 

Hugo studies the honey colored wand with a swirl pattern on the holding end. His eyes soften as he looks, speaking gently, “Pear. What’s the center?” 

“Oh! Uh, what did that man say… oh yeah, phoenix feather I think?” 

Hugo’s seems mildly surprised before smiling fondly at the wand, then at Haki. “Very nice,” he comments, handing it back. She returns his smile. 

“Thank you.” 

The rest of the train ride is pleasant but ultimately boring. Conversation bounces around lazily as the hills passing by the window turn into forest and the sky transitions from blue to periwinkle to darkening purple. Haki, whose yu is a muggle, asks as many questions as she can. She explains quietly that her na (dad) is a wizard but, “Isn’t around.” 

The group of magical kids is more than happy to help, talking over each other in their answers. Lily has to bite back the questions she herself has about Haki.  _ If she’s Hopi and from America then why isn’t she at Ilvermorny? Where did her dad go? Are Haki’s parents divorced? _ She doesn’t know anyone with divorced parents and is afraid of touching a nerve so she locks her jaw.

Eventually Dominique pops her strawberry blond head in with her shining head girl badge pinned to her robes, telling them all to change. Haki is amazed to find that Dominique is also a cousin to Lily and Hugo. “Is everyone here related to you all somehow?” They have a good laugh at that but assure her it’s not true. When they’re all back from changing in the restrooms the air is of weary anxiousness to finally get off the train. 

“Alright, let me see if I remember.” She points hesitantly to Rose’s tie, “Red and gold… you’re a Gryffindor.” Rose gives her a thumbs up and Haki smiles shyly, turning to Albus and Scorpius. “You’re both green and silver so you’re in… Slytherin?” She looks at Lily with questioning eyes and Lily beams proudly at her.

“You got it.”

“Phew, thank goodness. There’s so much to learn I don’t know how I’ll remember any of it,” she frets before chewing on her bottom lip.

Hugo shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it, there are always loads of muggle-borns that have to learn it all, too. My mum was and she always got the best grades.” This appears to allay Haki somewhat.

Before long the train pulls into the station. The familiar sight of Hagrid is very welcome to both Hugo and Lily.

“Hagrid!” Lily shouts before jumping on him in a way that would undoubtedly knock over any non-part-giant man. There’s still more than enough Hagrid for Hugo to hug, too. 

“Lily! Hugo! Alrigh’ there?” 

Lily and Hugo nod happily and Lily gestures to their new friend. “Hagrid, this is Haki. Hagrid’s practically family, too.” 

She’s so short that Haki’s chin is pointed almost completely vertical so she can see his face beneath the wild black and grey beard and hair. “Nice to meet you, Mister Hagrid.”

He takes her hand in his massive one, shaking as gently as he can but it still moves her whole arm. “Yeh too, Miss Haki, and ‘s Hagrid, jus’ Hagrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo wassup. I'll try to keep posting regularly but midterms are coming up so updates might be delayed for a little bit. Thanks for reading! If you want to say anything don't hesitate to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter!!!!  
> This is the tippity top of the iceberg that is this story, it'll get more exciting if you keep reading. This is my first time actually publishing anything I've written so I'd really appreciate critiques and comments.


End file.
